Love will never die
by wolf'sraingreatestfan
Summary: Life continues after Itachi's proposal to Sasuke. They put off the wedding until her 16th birthday but in the mean time near-death experiences, jealous people, awakening demons, and heart warming scenarios abound. This is the sequal to One in a million so that means ita/sasu(fem)
1. Chapter 1

WHOO! Here it is the mighty, powerful, all-encompassing… wait sorry got carried away ;) it's the sequel to the extremely popular One in a million!

This is where life continues… well duh you know what I mean.

Summary: Life continues in leaf after Itachi's proposal and Sasuke couldn't be happier. The wedding it put off until Sasuke turns 16. But what will happen in the mean time… for now we pick back up where we left off.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Writing 

_Flashbacks_

**Announcements**

"_**Kyuubi talking"**_

Love will never die

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The day after the festival Sasuke practically dragged Itachi down the street a bright smile taking over her face. Itachi couldn't help but smile as the younger teen glowed with happiness.

"So who do you want to tell first?" Itachi shrugged and pulled Sasuke hand, reining her in and calming her down.

"Whoever you wish, but I think Shin-kun and Tara-chan will be upset if they're the last to know." Sasuke's nodded as she let go of Itachi's hand just to twirl around before taking it again and continuing down the street, this time at a slower pace.

"Then I think they should be first. Where do you think they'll be?" Itachi chuckled at the girl's eagerness and looked up at the early morning sky.

"Well it's a little after 9 so they are probably with Minato-san seeing if he has any missions for them." Sasuke started to walk faster but Itachi pulled her back to his side with a smile of his lips. Sasuke pouted but her smile was back a minute later when she saw the new ring adorning her finger.

About 20 minutes later they arrived at the Hokage's tower but instead of going up to Minato's office they only went up one flight of stairs and turned into a large currently empty room. It had a long desk along one side with several chairs behind it. Sasuke pouted and pulled her hand from Itachi's only to cross her arms and pout. Itachi gave a fake sigh before swooping forward and wrapping the young girl in his arms, causing a fit a giggles to fall from her lips.

"What's with the sad face?" Sasuke smiled as her laughter finally stopped and she leaned back into Itachi's chest.

"Well you said they'd be here and they're not." Itachi smirked.

"I said they're probably here, it's still early so they'll be coming in soon." He started to play with the loose bangs framing Sasuke's face. Sasuke start fidgeting again so Itachi turned her head to face him and kissed her full on the lips. It was a simple kiss but it did its job perfectly as Sasuke instantly calmed down and leaned into the kiss. Itachi smiled as he pulled away.

"Calm down… it won't change their reaction if they find out sooner." Sasuke sighed and nodded while laying her head on his shoulder.

"You're right… as always. I just wish they would hurry up. I only really care to tell them and Minato-san." Before Itachi could say anything a deep voice came from the door behind them.

"And just what may I ask did you want to tell me?" Sasuke gasped and spun around Itachi to see the tall blond Hokage. Minato smiled as he walked into the room with a bundle of mission scrolls. As he waited for her to speak he walked to the desk and separated the scrolls by rank. Itachi smiled behind the blonde's back and nudged Sasuke toward him. When she hesitated he took her hand and led her up to the desk.

"Hokage-sama, Sasuke-chan really wanted to tell you something." Sasuke gave Itachi a soft glare but nervously looked up at Minato, who was now looking at her with a kind smile and patient eyes.

"Minato-san I wanted you to be one of the first to know that… Itachi-kun proposed to me!" a smile instantly brightened her face as she held out her newly ringed finger. Minato's eyes widened at the news but they quickly returned to normal as his smile softened and he reached out to take Sasuke's hand. He closely inspected the ring before wrapping Sasuke in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you Sasuke-chan. Who else are you going to tell?" Sasuke smiled and pulled out of the hug before twirling around, looking at her ring and giggling.

"Well not many people but Shin-kun and Tara-chan are a given, as well Lady Tsunade!" Minato's approving smile made her feel happy and she continued to spin around in a fit of pleased giggles. Itachi smiled and gently caught her stopping her continuous spinning.

"So Minato-san would you happen to know where we can find our prey?" the blond laughed as the door to the room opened and a few other older chunin walked in with more mission scrolls. They didn't even spare the three conversing shinobi a glance, seeing as they were so focused on the work at hand.

"Hmm, I think Shin and Tara are coming here in a few minutes and you can usually find Tsunade at the hospital. Did you want to go to her or wait here?" Itachi looked down at Sasuke, who put on a fake thinking face before smiling and grabbing Itachi's hand.

"Let's go to Tsunade-san, we already know where she is, and when we come back hopefully Shin-kun and Tara-chan will be here… that is if our faithful Hokage-sama will stall them for us?" Minato chuckled and mockingly thought about it before a smile completely showed itself and he ruffled Sasuke's hair, even though she was only a head shorter than Itachi.

"Of course just be quick and I will hold them off as long as I can." Sasuke smiled again and quickly turned toward the door with Itachi's hand still in her own. Once they were gone Minato's smile softened. 'It's about time those kids have a real family again.' he looked toward the door one more time before turning to get back to work.

X-X

Once they left the tower Sasuke let go of Itachi's hand before stopping in front of him and smiling. Itachi's raised an eyebrow in silent question but all he got was Sasuke placing a kiss on his cheek before jumping onto the nearest roof and running toward the hospital, loud giggles falling in her wake.

'You sneaky little girl.' He was quickly on the roof following her. In a few long, chakra infused jumps he closed the distance between them but Sasuke continued to laugh as she sped up. Itachi couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face when he finally caught the young teen in front of the hospital, almost making them both tumble and fall onto the ground. Sasuke happily continued to giggle as Itachi squeezed his hold tighter.

"You thought you could out run me?" Sasuke just laughed and quickly snaked out of his hold.

"No I just wanted to see how distractions worked on you." If Itachi was a lesser man he would have rolled his eyes but instead he just recaptured Sasuke and lifted her off the ground spinning them both around a few times before returning her feet to the ground.

"Well now that you know do you want to go-" he was cut off by Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, walking outside with a curious expression.

"What are you two doing out here?" Sasuke smiled and again freed herself from Itachi's hold.

"Sorry Shizune-san we were coming to see Tsunade-san, is she in?" Shizune gave them a skeptical look before nodding and holding open the doors for them.

"She's in her office on the third floor." Sasuke nodded her thanks before grabbing Itachi's hand and dragging him inside. Shizune smiled after them and softly shook her head. It didn't take them long before they found the blond doctor's office. Sasuke was actually standing slightly behind Itachi and let him knock on the door.

"Come on in." Itachi gave her a small reassuring smile and walked into the office. Once she saw them Tsunade groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Please don't tell me you did something this early?" Sasuke shyly shook her head but didn't speak so Itachi answered.

"No we aren't here for an injury… Sasuke wanted you to be one of the few people to know that…" He paused to see if Sasuke wanted to tell her but the raven didn't say anything so he continued. "I proposed to her." Tsunade gasped and in a second was around the desk in front of Sasuke.

"Oh let me see." Sasuke nervously lifted her hand and showed her the silver band around her finger. Tsunade smiled and held Sasuke's hand to take a closer look. "You picked a beautiful ring Itachi-kun it complements Sasuke-chan wonderfully." At her words Sasuke suddenly came to life, a smile lighting her features.

"I know isn't it beautiful?" the two girls squealed and jumped in happiness, causing Itachi to close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose. "But you can't tell anyone, we're keeping this as quiet as possible." Tsunade just smiled and nodded happily.

"Of course, but are you going to tell anyone else? I better not have been the last one." At her angry tone Sasuke smiled.

"We only told Minato-sama and you, but we're going to tell Shin-kun and Tara-chan. So you were the second one we told." Tsunade seemed pleased with this information because she dragged Itachi into a hug along with Sasuke.

"I'm so happy for you guys, I know you'll be perfect for each other." Itachi gave her a small barely noticeable smile but Sasuke roughly nudged him in the stomach causing him to wince before giving the blond a real smile. Tsunade chuckled and released them, looking from one to the other. "You better take care of her Itachi." Itachi sighed and gently wrapped one arm around Sasuke waist.

"I already do that." Sasuke nodded as she looked over her shoulder at the raven.

"That you don't have to worry about." Tsunade's smile softened as she saw love in Itachi's eyes for the first time since she'd known the teen. Suddenly a loud voice sounded from outside the office.

"**Lady Tsunade code 1 in the lobby. Lady Tsunade to the lobby."** The blond frowned before hurrying to the door.

"I'm sorry I can't stay, I'll come by later and we'll celebrate." Sasuke smiled as the blond flew out of the office to do her job. Itachi grabbed her attention when he removed his arm from her waist. She looked up at him with curious eyes but he just smirked and kissed her nose before disappearing from the hospital. Sasuke gasped and bolted down the hallway.

"Cheater!" when she finally left the hospital she saw Itachi already running across roof tops towards the tower. She quickly pumped chakra into her legs and flew after him. A minute later she crashed into him when he came to an abrupt halt. But he managed to keep them standing.

"Did I hear you just call me a cheater?" Sasuke smiled and tapped him on the nose.

"Yes you did…" her smile widened as she quickly slipped from his hold and dashed inside. Itachi smirked and slowly followed her. The moment he walked into the tower a weight landed on his back and arms circled loosely around his neck. "Why did you let me win?" Sasuke pouted as Itachi just let her ride his back up to the mission room they had left only an hour ago.

"It gets boring winning all the time." Sasuke gasped and smacked the back of his head, none too gently.

"That's mean." Itachi lightly chucked and lowered her to the ground once outside their destination. There was a low murmur of voices from behind the door so the day's mission distribution had begun. Sasuke looked up at Itachi. "Do you think they're here yet?" before Itachi could answer a loud voice came from behind them.

"Kakashi-sensei please tell me we're getting a better mission today." The two ravens turned around and saw team seven heading toward mission hand out. Kakashi sighed but looked surprised when he saw Sasuke and Itachi.

"Sasuke-chan I didn't expect you and Itachi-san to be here. Normally you two get your mission from Minato-sama directly." Sasuke smiled.

"We're trying to find Shin-kun and Tara-chan. Minato-sama said they'd be here." Kakashi nodded and passed them only to hold open the door.

"Well in that case." Sasuke smiled and followed team seven inside with Itachi a few steps behind her. Once inside the room Sasuke quickly scanned the present shinobi, a mischievous smile suddenly appearing as she spotted the two ninja she was looking for. With silent steps fit for her rank Sasuke crept across the room until she was right behind Shin before suddenly jumping on his back causing him to actually scream. Tara burst out laughing drawling attention from the present shinobi in the room.

"Shin-kun! We've been looking for you and Tara-chan." Shin smiled and let Sasuke hang from his neck while Itachi stepped up next to the group.

"Oh really and what has you searching for us so eagerly?" Sasuke giggled and let go only to spin around Shin so she was standing between the two siblings.

"This." She held out her hand to Tara who looked confused but the moment she saw the shiny silver ring she squealed and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Oh Kami really… I mean Itachi you really… oh this is so exciting." Sasuke laughed and smiled at the older brunette. Shin was gaping at the young teen before a small smile appeared and he looked at Itachi.

"It's about time. I thought you would never ask her… who else did you tell?" Itachi sighed and quickly glanced around the room, making sure team seven was across the room talking with Minato before answered.

"She told Minato-sama and Tsunade-san, I figure she'll also tell Kushina-sama but I think that's it. She doesn't want a lot of people knowing." Shin nodded but winced when Tara let out a high pitched squeal in front of them. He frowned at his sister but returned his attention to Itachi.

"I can see why she wouldn't want others to know… she's changed you." Itachi raised an eyebrow but nodded and turned his attention back to the girls.

"I know… I don't see how anyone can hate her, she's…" Shin chuckled and clapped him on the back.

"Don't worry Itachi-kun things can only get better from here." Itachi smirked and watched as Sasuke happily told Tara about the festival her eyes glowing with excitement and love. Their attention was pulled away from the conversation when Kakashi walked up to them.

"So do I want to know what all the squealing is about?" Sasuke blushed in embarrassment and hide behind Tara but Minato walked up behind Kakashi distracting him with a smile.

"Now Kakashi you should know by now that young girls have every right to squeal at anything they wish with absolutely no reason for it." The blond gave Sasuke a sly wink causing her to giggle with Tara, who had also seen it. "Now you and team seven have a mission." Kakashi groaned when Naruto's loud voice carried across the room.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei we have to get going." Minato smiled and patted Kakashi on the back.

"Please bring him back alive and preferably conscious this time." Kakashi sighed but nodded.

"You just love torturing me." Minato laughed and waved them off.

"It's only torture if you are getting permanently hurt." Kakashi's shoulders slumped in defeat as he followed the bouncing blond out of the room. Minato laughed at his old student's misfortune before turning back to the four young shinobi. Sasuke smiled up at him while practically dancing between Itachi and Tara.

"Minato-sama, Tsunade-san is coming over later to celebrate. Would you and Kushina-sama like to come as well?" Minato smiled.

"I would love to come and I bet Kushina would too… I take it you two are also coming?" he looked at Tara and Shin. Tara's face brightened as she slung her arm across Shin's shoulders.

"Of course." Minato nodded and turned once again to Sasuke.

"How does 6 sound?" Sasuke smiled.

"Oh perfect I'll make dinner and we can all relax." Minato smiled back.

"Well in that case maybe I'll send Kushina over early… you know how she likes cooking." Sasuke laughed and stopped spinning around.

"Of course… but it's still quite early…" Minato smirked and walked back over to the table, he shuffled through some scrolls before smiling and bringing it back.

"I have just the thing to pass the time and you can all do it together." Shin and Tara smiled and nodded.

"Perfect." Minato smiled once again and handed Itachi the scroll.

"It's a C-rank mission but it should take a while… unless you want a higher level mission?" Sasuke shook her head.

"This will be perfect thank you Minato-sama." The blond nodded and quickly shooed them from the room so he could get back to work.

* * *

**TBC**

Yeah I know whenever there is a sequel you start off a while after the first but I wanted to continue where I left off. If you don't like it :P on you… but if you do yea! I feel accomplished.

Oh and I know it's weird how even though Naruto, Sakura and Sai passed the exam they still work with Kakashi but Sasuke was a special case so when she was promoted she got to leave her team, while the rest have to stay together even as Chunin, unless their specific skills are needed elsewhere.

Anyways like before reviews make the chapters come faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

"_It's a C-rank mission but it should take a while… unless you want a higher level mission?" Sasuke shook her head._

"_This will be perfect thank you Minato-sama." The blond nodded and quickly shooed them form the room so he could get back to work. _

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Writing 

_Flashbacks_

**Announcements**

"_**Kyuubi talking"**_

Love will never die

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Once they were outside the room Sasuke looked toward Itachi with an expectant look. The older raven smiled and opened the scroll to read the mission.

"It looks like we're escorting some daughter of… a business man over to Koto village." Shin frowned.

"Isn't that the town just east of here?" Itachi nodded and closed the scroll.

"Apparently her father is worried something will happen. She's waiting just down the hall." Shin sighed but let Itachi lead the way. When they reached the designated room they could hear a loud voice.

"How long do they expect me to wait?" the voice was from a teen age sounding girl.

"I'm sure they are sending someone down right now." A second female voice answered but the younger girl just groaned. Sasuke grimaced but put on a smile and stepped in front of the others to open the door.

"It's abou- oh don't tell me they sent you to say I have to wait longer?" a brown haired girl who looked 17 frowned with her hands on her hips. Sasuke gave her a fake smile as the others followed her into the room.

"No we are your escorts. Are you ready to depart?" her question was ignored as the girl's eyes fell on Itachi. She walked right past Sasuke and up to the taller raven.

"Hello there, my name's Niki, are you going to be one of my guards?" her eyelashes fluttered as she blatantly flirted with Itachi. Shin paled and quickly stepped up trying to distract her.

"Yes mama the four of us will be escorting you home." The girl vaguely nodded her eyes never leaving Itachi even when he turned to the other woman in the room.

"Are you her attendant?" the woman blushed as the attractive young man addressed her but nodded.

"Yes sir, she wishes to leave as soon as possible." Itachi nodded and turned to Shin, Tara and Sasuke.

"There shouldn't be much trouble but stay on your toes." The others nodded and Itachi turned back to the heart-eyed teen behind him. "If you are ready to leave we should go now." Niki happily nodded and immediately latched onto Itachi's arm.

"Lead the way Mr. Shinobi-kun." Itachi just nodded but Sasuke frowned when she saw the annoyance in his eyes. She quietly put on a fake smile and inwardly sighed before turning to the advisor.

"Please follow us; we wouldn't want you to get left behind." The woman kindly smiled back and quickly followed Itachi while Shin and Tara led the way leaving Sasuke to trail behind. Once they left the village gates Niki started talking… and wouldn't stop.

"So are you a strong ninja? My father won't stand for anything less than the best, so you all better be strong." She paused to glance back at Sasuke, who was looking intently into the trees as she walked. "My father's a very important man by the way. Did you know he was the richest man in town and everyone admires him? He's teaching me the business and one day I'll take over the company and be just a powerful. Like one of my friends, Amy, wanted to take over her father's business but he wouldn't let her because she didn't know what to do and almost ruined the whole thing. Anyway I think you look too good to be a shinobi *giggle* I mean you're very handsome. My father told me I'm the prettiest girl in the village and everyone else agrees. A lot of people have asked me out but I said no. you know how it is, people always bothering you with their annoying requests even though they're obviously below your status. I don't know what to do half the time, I mean they're always bugging me and asking me the same thing over and over and over and over and over again. But I just ignore them."(1) She flashed Itachi an arrogant smile but was shocked when Sasuke ran up to them with a huge smile on her face.

"Are we there yet? It's so boring just walking for so long." When Itachi didn't answer she ran up to Shin and Tara. "Shin-kun he's being mean again." the brunette loudly sighed and stopped walking to turn to face said raven.

"Can you two ever get along? I know we have been walking a long time but just stop being so rude Itachi." The raven scoffed and turned his head to the side. The four shinobi were practically ignoring their two charges and stood arguing in the middle of the road. Tara frowned and finally snapped, walking up to Itachi.

"You be nice." She turned to Shin. "You shut up." She turned to Sasuke. "And you… calm down and walk up here with me." Sasuke smiled and happily skipped up to the brunette, wrapping her arm around Tara's. "Now let's keep going." The group made to move forward when a kunai landed in front of Sasuke. They all froze and seconds later a group of 10 men jumped down from the trees, all smirking at them.

"Well, well look what we have here… it seems we have some wealthy little girls out with only two boys for protection. How nice." The men around them laughed but came to a confused halt when Sasuke spun back around to Shin.

"See I told you it would work! You owe me a tomato when we get back." Shin groaned but smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Alright you win, and I guess that means I also owe Itachi a stick of dango." Itachi smirked but didn't say anything as Tara laughed.

"See I told you not to but you never listen. You can't win against Sasuke when it comes to these things." Shin sighed again but smiled.

"I guess your right about that." The men who had 'ambushed' them stood with confused faces as the two siblings continued the casual conversation like nothing was wrong. Sasuke laughed at the brunette's misfortune but was rudely cut off by the would-be robber's voice.

"What the hell are you doing? We're robbing you aren't you scared?" Sasuke frowned toward the man.

"It's rude to interrupt people." The man growled and angrily threw a kunai at her. Sasuke sighed and effortlessly plucked the weapon from the air and twirled it around her finger before looking at Itachi. "What should we do with them… we can't just let them continue to hang around here jumping people." Itachi shrugged and quickly slipped his arm from Niki's now loose hold.

"We have some time but it wouldn't make since to drag them all back to Konoha… let's just take their weapons." Shin smirked.

"I vote we tie them to a tree." Tara smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah that would be hilarious." Sasuke giggled and stopped spinning the kunai as the men looked nervously to each other. Within the blink of an eye they disappeared and every single bandit froze. For a few silent seconds nothing happened and the men relaxed only to be knocked down and tied up. Tara laughed when she saw Shin's three prisoners.

"Really Shin? You're a shinobi and you're that bad at tying knots." The brunette frowned and crossed his arms.

"Kami Tara, you're supposed to be my sister, show a little respect." Sasuke giggled from her seat on a particularly large man who was currently unconscious. Itachi smirked and as he turned around the leader of the robbers gasped and paled.

"Y-you're… y-you're Uchiha Itachi! Please spare us! We were just trying to make a living." Itachi sighed and didn't even respond to the man as he turned to Shin.

"Hurry up; we wasted enough time as it is." The two brunettes instantly stopped bickering and started picking up the robbers before tying them to trees wherever they thought appropriate. Sasuke laughed when they hung one of the men three feet off the ground by a rope around his shoulders and waist.

Once all the men were tied up the two siblings smiled at their work before turning back to their charge. The teen was just staring at them like they were crazy and blinked a few times before frowning and starting down the road. Tara laughed and headed after her with Shin close behind. Sasuke turned to the advisor and made sure she was with the group before following herself. Itachi smirked and walked over to the man who had had pleaded for his life.

"If I every catch you in these parts again… I'll kill you." The man paled as he watched the indifferent raven walked after the disappearing group. When he finally caught up Niki spun around an exasperated look on her face.

"What the hell was that? You scared me half to death! Are all you guys crazy? We could have died! And how the hell were you all talking when not one of you even spoke?" Itachi sighed and he continued walking causing the girl to scramble after him.

"To answer your questions; that was an ambush, sorry to have scared you, we're not crazy and every shinobi can communicate silently so as not to alert enemies." Sasuke smiled and walked up to her other side.

"We were also seeing if they really were just jumping random people or if they were after you." The girl scoffed and arrogantly turned her head away from the younger teen.

"You don't need to explain it to me little girl, I understand… what I don't get is why you're here. This is a job of grownups not little children like you." Sasuke sighed but faintly smiled before lightly shaking her head and turning away from their charge.

"Sure thing girly girl." Niki obviously didn't hear her as she smirked and watched Sasuke drift over to Itachi's other side. The older teen frowned but ruffled Sasuke hair before turned to look at the brunette siblings.

"We should be there shortly, I will go ahead and make sure everything is alright you two stay with them." Shin nodded and watched as Itachi disappeared into the trees. The Niki pouted and glared at Sasuke as the young raven continued down the road in front of her.

X-20 minutes later-X

Itachi returned to the group just as they came into view of the village. Within minutes they were walking through the dusty streets with Niki leading the way. They soon arrived at a rather large one story house with a man sitting outside.

"Father." The girl ran up to the man and he smiled back at her, while the advisor trailed behind her up to the house.

"Ah Niki, I'm glad to see you made it here safely." He looked up at the Konoha ninja and smiled once again. "And thank you all for bringing her home." Shin and Tara smiled and nodded.

"It was just our job, we're happy to see her home." The man nodded again and looked over them.

"I can't thank you enough for you hard work, would you like to stay and have something to eat before you head back?" Itachi softly shook his head.

"Sorry sir but we have to get back to Konoha… we're attending an engagement celebration and we can't be late." The man raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really would I happen to know the lucky couple?" Itachi smirked.

"That would be me sir." The man's eyes shinned but he missed how his daughter's face fell at the news.

"Well allow me to give you and your soon-to-be wife my well wishes." Itachi nodded and bowed his head in thanks.

"Will do." The man smiled one last time and nodded again before turning and walking inside. Shin smirked and Tara laughed as they also turned to leave but a second later someone latched onto Itachi's shirt.

"Please say it isn't true… you're not really getting married… are you? Who could possibly be better than me?" Itachi sighed and roughly pried her hands off him and glared at her, no longing having to put up with her annoying antics.

"She is in every way better than you. I would sooner kill myself then choose you as my wife; you are exceedingly annoying and probably couldn't defend yourself from a butterfly." The girl gaped at his harsh words and didn't move as he turned away from her. Shin smirked and clapped her on the back as he walked by. Sasuke stood a little ways away from the house but when Itachi walked up to her she smiled.

"Can we go now?" Itachi smiled and nodded before taking her hand and leading her away. As they walked away Niki caught the shine of something on Sasuke finger, along with an identical shine from Itachi's. Tears suddenly burst from Niki's eyes as she ran inside away from the happy couple. Tara laughed as she and Shin followed them back through the village.

"You know Itachi-kun that was a little harsh… don't you think?" Itachi sighed and looked over at Shin.

"No, she couldn't get it through her thick head that I was taken… if I had to listen to her talking like a jaberwalkie (2) any longer I would have let Sasuke gag her." Shin burst out laughing and Tara snickered as they walked back down the dirt road. Sasuke smiled and started to swing their joined hands.

"I can't believe she acted like that. Shouldn't she have had manners?" Itachi smirked.

"One would think." Sasuke smirked and pulled them to a stopped. Shin and Tara watched as Sasuke smiled a mischievous glint in her eyes. Itachi raised an eyebrow but let her pull him down so she could place a kiss on his cheek. The older teen quickly snaked his arms around her waist just as she tried to dash off.

"The same trick won't work twice." Sasuke laughed.

"It will if you change one thing." Itachi raised an eyebrow but his question was answered when Sasuke turned into a puff of smoke. A loud laugh reached his ears from up the road. Tara joined the laughter and jumped into the trees to follow the young teen while Shin smirked at Itachi.

"A clone… she is getting smarter. Now are you going to let her beat you back?" Itachi smirked and they both took off into the trees. It took them almost two hours to even come close to catching up to the girls and once they did Sasuke smiled, she jumped into the air and twirled around only to continue running when she landed. Itachi immediately swerved to the left but Shin continued forward only to have a large plume of smoke surround him. Tara laughed as she and Sasuke didn't even slow down.

"Nice Sasuke-chan. I knew Itachi-kun wouldn't fall for it but Shin does every time." Sasuke smiled and laughed only to quickly swerve to the right. Tara looked confused but gasped when a smoke covered Shin tackled her off her tree branch. Sasuke's giggles reached their ears and they looked up to see Itachi holding Sasuke over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"No fair, you weren't supposed to use any jutsus." Tara shoved Shin off of her and walked up to the two teens while trying to catch her breath. Shin smirked seeing as Itachi still hadn't returned Sasuke to her feet.

"Kami guys… how often do you race?" Itachi shrugged but Sasuke smiled from her captive place on Itachi's shoulder.

"Pretty much every other day, but sometimes I can get him to race more. This is the third one today." Tara smiled and shook her head.

"You guys are officially insane." Sasuke giggled and started to struggle. Itachi playfully sighed and allowed her to drop to the ground. Shin smiled as he watched the two and almost jumped when Tara dropped her arm across his shoulder.

"Alright I think we've wasted enough time, it's about 4 now." Sasuke nodded and dashed out of the trees and back onto the path.

"Damn I was so close." She pouted as she saw they were about 20 feet from the gates. Itachi smirked and lightly nudged her shoulder as he past. Tara smiled and lightly grabbed her arm, pulling her into the village.

"Why don't you two head home, we'll give Minato-sama the report." Sasuke nodded and quickly caught up to Itachi before the two disappeared.

* * *

**TBC**

Alright the girl, Niki, is the epitome of a preppy school girl. You know the makeup and cloths and boys… anyway when she's talking here she supposed to be talking in a high pitched voice and quickly. You know how they talk… just think of one of those girls that uses like, like all the like time like ya know? And use that as a base.

When Itachi called her a jaberwalkie it was supposed to be an insult. A jaberwalkie is someone who just WON'T SHUT UP! No matter what. You know the saying "beware the jaberwalkie." Well look it up if you don't get it. I think it's perfect ;D

Yea I'm finished with chapter 2; sorry it's taking so long for the days to go by. I wanted to make chapter one until a time skip but when it broke 3,000 words I decided it would be better to split it up.

Whatever reviews! I'll update for lots of reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:

"_Damn I was so close." She pouted as she saw they were about 20 feet from the gates. Itachi smirked and lightly nudged her shoulder as he past. Tara smiled and lightly grabbed her arm, pulling her into the village._

"_Why don't you two head home, we'll give Minato-sama the report." Sasuke nodded and quickly caught up to Itachi before the two disappeared._

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Writing 

_Flashbacks_

**Announcements**

"_**Kyuubi talking"**_

Love will never die

**Chapter 3**

* * *

X- 2 hours later-X

Tara sighed as she waited in the middle of the street; Shin was running up to her trying to catch his breath.

"What were you doing? Now we're gonna be late." Shin smiled and held out a small wrapped package. Tara tilted her head, silently asking what is was.

"I forgot this and had to run back and get it… it's for Sasuke-chan as an engagement gift." Tara smiled softly before turning around and continuing to walk down the street.

"You know… I always knew there was something between them. Ever since we came back from that mission all those years ago and she was the only one to come see him." Shin smiled as he walked beside his sister.

"Yeah… I'm glad; Itachi-kun has changed so much because of her." Tara laughed but her eyes widened as they enter the new section of the village.

"Oh Kami…. It's beautiful." The sun was just starting to set and all the lanterns were lit, as they hung from the trees and along houses. The lush green trees lining the middle of the street were waving lightly in the breeze and every single house looked fresh and new. Shin seemed impressed as he looked around them but started walking again.

"Come on Tara… we're gonna be late." That caught her attention making her gasp and pick up her pace.

"What are you waiting for? Come on slow poke." Shin just shook his head and followed his sister to the new Uchiha compound. Tara's smile widened when she saw the five main houses bright with lanterns and the garden full of color. She hurried up the path to the middle house and knocked on the door. A few minutes later it opened revealing Itachi.

"We thought you changed your mind and decided not to come." Tara turned and punched Shin square in the shoulder, causing him to hiss and grab his arm.

"See I told you we were late." Shin frowned and rubbed his punched arm but looked confused when Itachi chuckled.

"I'm kidding; Sasuke-chan knew you were coming." Tara sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck and sent a sorry look at Shin before following the teen inside. Shin inwardly cursed his sister but walked inside and closing the door behind him.

Suddenly warmth flooded over him and a delicious smell filled his nostrils. He followed the smell and came into the kitchen where Itachi and Tara had gone and where Sasuke was happily cooking on the stove. When she saw him she smiled.

"Shin-kun there you are, I thought you got lost." Shin pouted but soon smiled and took a seat next to Itachi.

"Itachi-kun why are you making poor Sasuke-chan do all the cooking? You should be helping her." Sasuke giggled from the stove and glanced away from the food toward Itachi before returning her gaze to the stove.

"He's not allowed to help. I forbid him from helping." Tara laughed her eyes sparkling.

"Does that mean Itachi-kun can't cook?" Itachi lightly frowned but didn't say anything. Shin saw the frown and joined Tara's laughter.

"Really Itachi-kun… you can't cook?" Sasuke smiled and quickly dashed over to stand behind Itachi's chair and hugged him.

"Yes he can, I just didn't want him to help. I wanted to make dinner for everyone." The laughter died down but the brunette siblings continued to smile as Sasuke returned to the stove. Soon a small conversation started up and Shin started laughing again. There was a distant knock on the front door and Itachi stood up and looked at the laughing brunette.

"Try not to break anything." Tara burst out laughing at her brother's offended look while Itachi disappeared from the kitchen. Sasuke lightly giggled and turned down the food.

"Tara-chan will you come help me set the table?" the brunette continued to laugh but got up and helped Sasuke put the plates around the table, along with forks, knives, and cups. As the last item was placed four people entered the kitchen and Sasuke was instantly swept up into a hug.

"Oh Sasuke-chan I'm so happy for you!" Sasuke smiled back and returned the two women's hug.

"Thank you Kushina-sama, Tsunade-san; I'm glad you both could make it." The red-head laughed and the blond squeezed her before letting go to look the girl over.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world… oh look at you, you're growing up so fast." Tsunade smiled and nodded in agreement.

"You are so lucky to have found Itachi-kun." She leaned closer so said raven couldn't hear. "You've done a world of good for him." Kushina nodded.

"And he you." Sasuke smiled and lightly blushed causing Itachi to finally step in and distract the women.

"Kushina-sama Tsunade-san, Sasuke-chan made dinner, why don't you both sit down so we can eat?" Tsunade sighed and left the young teen alone to go to the table but Kushina smiled and shook her head.

"Oh no, no, no I wasn't able to help cook so I will help serve!" Sasuke giggled as Itachi was ushered into a seat as well as the other three guests before Kushina returned to her. "Lead the way Sasuke-chan." the raven giggled again and together they served the hunger shinobi at the table.

The meal itself was delicious and there was barely any room for conversation but the atmosphere was light and peaceful. Minato quietly smiled and watched as the two youngest shinobi at the table interacted with each other even though they were talking to different people. Kushina smiled and inconspicuously nudged the tall blond. He looked around and noticed almost everyone was finished so he cleared his throat, quieting the others.

"First off I wanted to thank Sasuke-chan for this wonderful meal, it was far beyond what was necessary. I can now rest assured that Itachi-kun won't die of starvation." There was a round of agreement from the others causing Sasuke to blush again. "And second... Sasuke-chan I'm not going to say that overly used idea that you are like my daughter because if you were I wouldn't have let Itachi anywhere near you." Kushina and Tsunade smiled.

"I will say however; that you have been the little sister I wished I had… and I know Itachi-kun you will always be there to protect you when I cannot." Kushina's eyes softened and Sasuke blushed but smiled up at the blond. Itachi nodded and took Sasuke's left hand in his as Kushina started to speak.

"I don't care what Minato-kun says you will forever be my daughter. You both deserve some happiness after all your hardships and together you will find it." Sasuke's smile softened as Tsunade stood and raised her glass.

"We all love you both and wish for your happiness… and of course a happy marriage." Everyone else raised their glasses and toasted to the happy couple, before Tsunade sat again. Tara placed her glass down with a loud clank gaining everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry I just can't wait any longer… when will you have the wedding?" everyone's faces lit up with instant curiosity and looked at Itachi.

"Well I was thinking… the winter after Sasuke-chan turns 16." Sasuke smiled and looked up at Itachi.

"Oh I love the winter… maybe in October or even November but not December that's when Christmas is." Everyone chuckled and Minato nodded in thought.

"That would be good, I know it's common place for ninja to marry young but I believe there should be a limit… Sasuke's 16th birthday is perfect." Itachi smirked knowingly and nodded toward the Hokage, having already had the same thoughts.

Everyone seemed to be settling down and after the table was cleared they moved outside to the garden, where the lanterns now shone brightly and fireflies lit the air. The group of seven settled on the little benches around the garden before Tsunade sighed.

"I really must say, you did a marvelous job. This is the most beautiful I have ever seen the Uchiha residence." Itachi beamed with pride as Sasuke giggled her appreciation. Minato nodded as he looked around the garden and the Kio pond, where small ripples indicated there were indeed fish in the water. They sat in a relaxed silence until Kushina nudged Minato then gestured toward the two ravens. Minato nodded and stood up from his seat.

"Sasuke-chan to make this night even better I have something important to give you." Sasuke titled her head in curiosity but stood up and moved in front of Minato. The blond smiled. "Close your eyes." She did as told and a second later heard gasps from the two others, which she could guess where Tara and Shin, before something was placed around her head and over her face. "Alright you can open your eyes." Sasuke hesitated but cracked open her eyes and saw nothing was different but when she reached up to feel her face she gasped.

"A-a-a… mask?" Minato smiled and watched as she removed the white porcelain mask from her face. She looked down and saw it was reminiscent of a cat and had a single red swirl traveling down the top of the mask to the nose.

"Yes you are now a member of the Anbu black ops… all that's left is to be initiated." Sasuke finally broke into a smile and wrapped Minato in a hug.

"Thank you Minato-san… it's perfect." The blond smiled down at her and hugged her back before gently letting go.

"I'm glad you like it but now Kushina-chan and I must be going. It is already 11 o'clock." Sasuke's eyes widened and she nodded.

"Oh I didn't even realize it was that late you better go." Minato smiled again and ruffled Sasuke hair while Kushina stood up.

"Sasuke-chan I'm so proud of you. Now don't stay up too late." Sasuke smiled and the two hugged before the Hokage and his wife departed. Tsunade was the next to stand and she too wrapped Sasuke in a hug.

"I can't believe you made Anbu… I expect you to stay out of the hospital for at least a little while, alright?" Sasuke laughed and nodded.

"I'll try my best." Tsunade chuckled and squeezed the young teen once more before letting her go and kissing her forehead.

"Good and if you have any… questions don't be shy, just ask." The blond winked before turning and leaving the same way Minato and Kushina had. Sasuke blushed as she got Tsunade's message but it quickly faded when Tara and Shin started laughing. Soon she joined them while Itachi just smirked. The four sat outside under the stars as Shin and Itachi talked about new formations and battle statistics while Tara chatted with Sasuke about the ideas for the wedding, as the two girls talked Shin leaned closer to Itachi.

"So you really gonna wait two years?" Itachi sighed but held back from rolling his eyes.

"Yes… 14 is too young to be tied down and branded as married." Shin lightly chucked.

"You forget, it's always the man who gets branded and tied down, while the woman goes about everything like it's the best thing ever." Itachi scoffed and glanced over at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-chan isn't like that… she's just like a bird." When Shin raised an eyebrow Itachi continued. "She loves being free and flying high, but when you cage a free bird it will be sad for the rest of its life." Shin groaned and shook his head.

"Man you're so depressing. Sasuke may be a free bird but you are her handler, she will always come back to you no matter how far she flies." Itachi couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

"Hmm… I guess you're right." Shin smirked and stood up from the bench.

"I'm always right… except for earlier." Itachi lightly shook his head as Shin walked over to Sasuke and his sister. "Tara we better be going, it is getting pretty late." Tara sighed but hugged Sasuke before standing to leave.

"Have a good night Sasuke we'll see you tomorrow for initiation." Sasuke nodded but titled her head in curiosity when Shin suddenly held out a small package.

"Here… congratulations… now we're even." Before she could ask what he meant the two siblings disappeared. Sasuke looked down and opened the package. A smile suddenly replaced her confusion and she lightly rolled her eyes. Sitting in her hands was a packet of ready-to-grow tomato seeds and a small piece of paper with instruction on how to grow them.

"Shin-kun… you're such a baka." Itachi walked over and looked down at the gift before laughing.

"Yes he is." Sasuke smiled and let Itachi help her up before twirling around a few times.

"I really do like the idea of getting married in the winter… how'd you know?" Itachi smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Simple… you're always happier in the winter." Sasuke giggled and leaned back into Itachi's chest before looking up at the clear night sky.

"Things are just getting started." Itachi chuckled and tightened his hold but didn't say a word as the fireflies continued to blink around them.

* * *

**TBC**

I know I sound obsessed with fireflies but I was listening to that one song firefly by owl city and I couldn't help it….. I think that song brain washed me… scary.

Yeah so the next chapter we will be having a super fun… yep time skip yea!

So review and you see exactly to where.


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:

"_Simple… you're always happier in the winter." Sasuke giggled and leaned back into Itachi's chest before looking up at the clear night sky._

"_Things are just getting started." Itachi chuckled and tightened his hold but didn't say a word as the fireflies continued to blink around them._

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Writing 

_Flashbacks_

**Announcements**

"_**Kyuubi talking"**_

Love will never die

**Chapter 4**

* * *

X- 2 years later-X

Sasuke put on a fake smile as she left the Hokage's tower. Surprisingly the news about Itachi and her engagement hadn't gotten out and no one suspected a thing. She was happy about it and yet worry chewed at her. Itachi was still out on his mission, it was supposed to be a 2 month mission but that was three months ago, but she still believed in him. As she walked a loud voice called out to her.

"Sasuke-chan!" the raven turned around and saw Sakura waving at her to wait up. The pinkette was pulling along a man with black hair and a completely green ensemble. When she caught up Sasuke patiently waited for her to catch her breath.

"Are you doing any missions today?" Sasuke shook her head.

"No I was going to grab some lunch then go and train." Sakura's eyes sparkled.

"Oh do you mind if we join you?" Sasuke tilted her head in mild curiosity but shrugged. Over the years Sakura had lost her crush on Naruto and had become hesitant friends with Sasuke.

"I don't see why not, oh and it's nice to see you again Lee-kun." The green clad man smiled brightly and gave her a thumbs up.

"Oh most youthful Sasuke-chan I haven't seen you in a long time. It is indeed wonderful to see you out and about." Sasuke smiled but inwardly winced at his loud voice. Sakura quickly gave Lee's arm a sharp tug and the man quieted down.

"Lee-kun remember what I told you… you don't have to shout everything you say." Lee sheepishly smiled and nodded before lowering his voice.

"Sorry Sasuke-chan but it is nice to see you again." Sasuke smiled back, this time thankful his voice was normal.

"That's perfectly alright Lee-kun, so you two wish to join me for lunch?" Sakura nodded and led the other two down the street. They were about to enter the old dango shop when another loud voice called out to them.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Come and have some ramen with us." Sakura hesitated but Lee's smile instantly brightened before he pulled the two girls over to the blond.

"Oh youthful Naruto-kun we will be glad to join you." Sasuke sighed but smiled as she was dragged into a place she never really liked. Naruto smiled and looked over everyone, seeing as he had finally caught up to his dad in height. When his gaze landed on Sasuke his eyes sparkled but he just turned back to the table.

"Come on guys, we're having a mini celebration about me finally making jounin." Sakura smiled as she took a seat next to Lee.

"Well it's about time; I thought you would never catch up to us." The blond whined at the joke but smiled and dug into his ramen. Sasuke finally looked around the group and saw that Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and Sai were also sitting at the table enjoying their own ramen. Sai gave her a weird smile.

"So Sasuke-chan how have you been?" Sasuke smiled back and leaned her arms against the table.

"Alright I guess, I have a mission coming up in a few days but I'm going to ask Hokage-sama if I can postpone it until Itachi-kun gets back." Sakura frowned and looked over at the younger teen.

"Itachi-san still hasn't returned?" Sasuke sighed but shook her head, sadness briefly flashing across her features before being quickly replaced by a small smile.

"No but I'm sure he'll be back any day." Sakura bit her lip but didn't say anything. Sai just continued to smile.

"I'm sure he will return." Sasuke smiled back before standing up and gaining everyone's attention. Sakura pouted.

"Where are you going Sasuke-chan? You didn't even eat anything." The raven-haired teen gave her a strained smile.

"It's alright Sakura-chan… I don't really like ramen, I'll just eat something at home." The pinkette hesitated but nodded and let her leave.

X-X

Tsunade's gasped as she watched three blood covered ninja get carried through the hospital doors. A second later she jumped into action and began shouting orders. Nurses and medic ninja carried the injured bodies into separate operating rooms and quickly began working to save the three's lives.

Tsunade stayed with the worst of the three and immediately started healing what she could, there was so much damage and the man's blood was quickly draining from his body. Tsunade focused on stopping the bleeding and 3 hours later she sighed in relief as the blood began to clot. She turned to the nurses helping her.

"Bring me some blood tablets and set up a room in ICU, I've finally got him stable. How are the other two?" one of the nurses rushed out of the room only to return seconds later with the required items.

"Shin and Tara were stabilized roughly an hour ago and placed in standard rooms." Tsunade nodded but once the sentence sank in she paled and snapped her gaze up to the nurse.

"Who?" the poor nurse squeaked.

"Shin and Tara… the siblings." Tsunade paled and slowly dropped her gaze to the bloody mess in front of her. She gasped and her eyes saddened immensely.

"Oh Kami… Itachi… what happened?" the tall raven-haired ninja lay on the operation table blood staining his pale skin, the only signs of life being the brief rise and fall of his bloody chest. Tsunade kept her eyes on Itachi as she addressed the nurse. "Go inform the Hokage that Anbu team 1 has returned from its mission… I'll finish up here." The nurse slowly nodded and ran out of the room.

Tsunade sighed once she was gone and began to carefully clean the blood off Itachi before wrapping up his wounds in clean white bandages. A nurse came in with a clean bed and they moved Itachi over to it before attaching a new IV to his arm and rolling him into a room. Tsunade carefully checked Itachi's eyes and saw they looked… off so she placed a light cloth over his eyes and a breathing mask over his mouth and nose.

"Lady Tsunade… Tara is awake." Tsunade nodded and looked over the unconscious ninja once more before following the nurse from the room. When she entered Tara's room the brunette's eyes snapped to her and filled with relief.

"Thank Kami, Tsunade-san please tell me what's happening with Shin and Itachi." Tsunade sighed and checked over the girl's monitors.

"I haven't seen Shin yet but they told me he was stable… Itachi on the other hand… What happened?" Tara paled and instantly dropped her gaze to the sheet in front of her. A calm voice spoke from the doorway making them both look up.

"I would like to know that too." Minato stepped into the room and closed the door behind him after letting the nurse scurry out.

"Our mission went perfectly fine, everything went as we thought it would, it just took a little more time, but then Itachi thought it was too simple… nothing happened during the mission… it was on the way back that things went wrong." Minato nodded and sat down next to Tara's bed.

"What happened?" Tara took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"We were two and a half weeks over the dead line and we were still a day's travel away from Konoha when we were ambushed. We were able to defeat them without a problem but they were just a distraction… A man came out and began attacking us… he was so much stronger then we were, it was insane how easily he brushed off our attacks. Only Itachi's seemed to connect… he seemed more interested in him anyway but when we wouldn't let him fight Itachi directly he directed attacks toward us… I never saw anything like it…" She paused as if remembering the fight but quickly shook her head and continued.

"Itachi saved us from getting hit by the full force of the attacks but he got hit instead… the man went to make his next attack but Itachi did something… we never saw it before but he closed one eye and his sharingan changed then he… made black flames? I didn't know what they were but when they attached to the man him screamed and tried to put them out but nothing was working so he… vanished. He left us there and once he was gone the flames disappeared and Itachi collapsed." The two blonds looked worried but Minato turned extremely serious.

"Did he say what his name was?" Tara slowly nodded.

"Orochimaru." Tsunade paled and turned quickly to Minato.

"What are we going to do about this? If Orochimaru is after Itachi…" Minato sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"He's making us act now…" Tara looked lost at the conversation and Minato turned back to her.

"You three are lucky to be alive… I'm not surprised that you don't remember him; you all were young when he left the village. Orochimaru is one of the three Sanin, but he was banished from the village many years ago for human experimentation… he was obsessed with gaining power and living forever, which led him to going after children with special blood lines." Tara gasped.

"You mean he went after Itachi before?" Minato nodded.

"He tried but he underestimated Itachi's power and was chased from the village… he wants Itachi's sharingan and since Itachi is the last Uchiha… but I think now he understands that he will never be able to overpower Itachi." Tara sighed and leaned back against the bed.

"Should we worry about him?" Minato gave her a small smile.

"No, he's probably off licking his wounds. Who you should worry about is Sasuke; she has been worried sick since you three missed your dead line." Tara grimaced and looked at the ground.

"In all honesty I forgot completely about her… Shin and I were more worried about getting Itachi back here." Minato nodded in understanding.

"I understand, don't worry I've been keeping her distracted lately so that should give Tsunade time to heal him." Tara sighed again and suddenly she felt exhausted, she looked toward the other blond.

"Please take care of them." Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"I will… now get some rest." Tara nodded back and quickly slipped into unconsciousness. The two blonds left the room and closed the door behind them.

"Are you sure Orochimaru won't try anything?" Minato sighed.

"No but since Itachi was able to defeat him while protecting his teammates he should be put off enough to stay away for a while." Tsunade frowned and led the way back down the hall to Itachi's room.

"Let's just hope he doesn't find out about Sasuke… that's pretty much Itachi's only weakness." Minato softly shook his head as they entered the quiet room.

"If he does I'm sure Itachi won't let him near her." Tsunade nodded and gently removed the cloth from Itachi's eyes.

"Now I need to know what he did with his eyes." Minato frowned and watched as the medic examined Itachi's cloudy eyes, but frowned when he saw the red leaking through the bandages around his torso.

"He's still injured." Tsunade sighed and replaced the cloth over Itachi's eyes and followed Minato's gaze.

"I didn't even recognize him when he came in… if I kept going I would run out of chakra. Later I'll be able to heal him some more, but it'll still take a few days before he's completely healed… that is if I focus solely on him." Minato nodded.

"We can't do anything about his eyes until he wakes up and tells us what's going on." Tsunade growled and bit her lip.

"It's something to do with his sharingan but… I don't know what. This boy is nothing but trouble." Minato chuckled and patted her shoulder immediately lightening the atmosphere.

"But we wouldn't want him any other way." Tsunade smiled back and nodded, she gave Itachi one more look over before leaving the room with the Hokage. "Sasuke-chan is about to go on a mission… see if you can keep Itachi being here a secret. I don't need Sasuke worried and refusing missions." Tsunade nodded and looked up at Minato.

"If he wakes up I'll send word to you." Minato nodded and gently shook his head before leaving with "This job is gonna kill me one day." Thrown over his shoulder. Tsunade smiled and glanced back at Itachi's closed door before going to check on Shin.

X-X

Sasuke sighed again as she left another occupied training field. 'Looks like everyone is training today… I guess I'll go use the Uchiha ones, they should be empty.' The genin squad that was using the field snickered at her retreating back before returning back to their training.

The Uchiha section of the village, as it was now called, was peacefully empty as she walked down the street, it seemed like no one was home. Sadness suddenly flashed into her mind as she remembered walking with Itachi and how he always seemed to make her smile. But he wasn't here and from what she gathered he wouldn't be back for a while.

"There you are… I thought you'd never come here." Sasuke looked up, pulling herself from her thoughts as Naruto stepped off the wall of one of the houses and blocked her path. Sasuke tilted her head in confusion.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?" the blond smiled as he came to a stop in front of Sasuke.

"I was looking for you." Sasuke's confusion turned to suspicion as she looked him over.

"And why would you be looking for me?" Naruto's smile widened and he put his hands in his pockets. Sasuke took a small step back and a dark voice spoke in her mind.

"_**I don't like this kit."**_ Sasuke inwardly nodded her agreement as she stared at the blond suspiciously.

'I know… something is off about this. Kyuubi-san why is he here?'

"_**I'm not sure, but he's up to something… stay on your toes." **_Sasuke's eyes sharpened as Naruto slowly removed his hand from his pocket and held it in a fist before her.

"Oh I thought you'd be interested in what I found in the forest. I was on a patrol when I found it." Sasuke head tilted in curiosity once again as she suspiciously looked at Naruto's hand. The blonde's smile widened as he opened three of his finger so she could see what he was holding and he wouldn't drop it. Sasuke's eyes widened as her eyes landed on the necklace that she had given Itachi; from where she was standing she could see the dried blood that coated most of it.

"W-where did you…?" Naruto looked down at the bloody necklace and shrugged.

"I said I found it and I did, it was out in the forest next to a bloody tree." Sasuke gasped but Naruto ignored it. "I thought it looked familiar, it was Itachi's… and by the amount of blood I saw I'm guessing he didn't make it." Sasuke's eyes watered but she refused to let the tears fall.

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto frowned and started tossing Itachi's necklace up and down in his hand.

"I figured since Itachi's gone you no longer have a body guard and I need some arm candy." Sasuke sadness quickly turned into disbelief as she stared at Naruto, watching him carelessly throw around the necklace. Her disbelief slowly churned in her heart until it morphed into anger, she closed her eyes and bit her lip as she tried to calm down.

"_**Kit you need to get to Minato, remember he told you to go to him if something like this happened again?"**_ Sasuke clinched a slightly shaking hand and opened her eyes. Naruto gasped and took a few steps back as he looked into the red tinted eyes before him. He had never seen her eyes like that before, they weren't red enough and lacked the spinning black commas to be the sharingan, but they held the same intimidating gaze. Sasuke glared daggers are the blond and in a flash appeared behind him, holding the necklace tightly in both hands. Naruto frowned as he turned to the younger teen.

"What the hell are you?" Sasuke's shoulder barely shook as she continued to clutch Itachi's necklace but her voice came out much darker than normal.

"If you ever come near our home without your father's permission…_** I will kill you**_." Naruto immediately took five steps back and gaped at the visible red chakra that started to swirl around Sasuke. She slowly turned around and locked her reddish eyes with his blue ones. "_**Leave**_." Naruto gulped and quickly disappeared in a swirl of wind. Once he was gone Sasuke growled and clinched her fists tighter.

"_**Kit calm down… you don't need those idiot jounin thinking I broke the seal. I'm sure everything is fine, let's go see Minato and he'll clear everything up."**_ Sasuke took several deep breaths before the red chakra lessened and her eyes returned to normal.

'You're right Kyuubi-san… I just can't handle the thought of something happening to Itachi-kun.' She mentally saw the giant fox nod its furry head before wrapping one of it imaginary tails around Sasuke's mind filling her with a soft and warm feeling. She smiled and took one more deep breath before turning and dashing toward the tower.

* * *

**TBC**

Ha you thought I'd never mention the awesome Kyuubi! Well I just proved you wrong! Hee hee.

I know you're wondering so Sasuke and the Kyuubi get along better than the eight tails and killer bee.

When they first spoke Kyuubi was mad and told Sasuke why but when she explained what happened out here he calmed down and after a few months accepted the facts and helped Sasuke anyway he could.

… OH OH! Yes I did so just have Naruto hit on Sasuke! I bet you didn't see that coming!

Anyways as always reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Recap:

'You're right Kyuubi-san… I just can't handle the thought of something happening to Itachi-kun.' She mentally saw the giant fox nod its furry head before wrapping one of it imaginary tails around Sasuke's mind filling her with a soft and warm feeling. She smiled and took one more deep breath before turning and dashing toward the tower.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Writing 

_Flashbacks_

**Announcements**

"_**Kyuubi talking"**_

Love will never die

**Chapter 5**

* * *

X-at the tower-X

Sasuke paused once she reached Minato's office, her hand not moving to knock on the door. 'I don't think I can handle the truth.' Kyuubi's voice gently reassured her.

"_**Relax Kit… it's better to find out through him then through that blond brat."**_ Sasuke took another deep breath and nodded. 'You're right…' She softly knocked on the door and Minato beckoned her in a few seconds later. The moment he saw her expression he stood up and rounded his desk.

"Sasuke-chan! What's wrong?" Sasuke looked down and bit her lip before finally speaking.

"Please… please tell me Itachi-kun is here…" Minato paled and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, leading her to a chair.

"Sasuke-chan…" the teen raised her gaze and cut him off.

"Please! Tell me he's here!" the blond sighed and he sat down in the chair next to her.

"Yes, his team arrived about 4 hours ago." Sasuke's eyes widened and her hands clinched tightly in her lap.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Minato rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't want you to see him like that… he was injured." Sasuke paled and tensed in her seat.

"And you didn't want to tell me?" Minato frowned and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Yes, even I had trouble seeing him… Tsunade didn't even recognize him when he came in…" He took a calming breath and softened his stare. "How did you find out?" Sasuke's eyes turned hard and she glared off to the side.

"Simple really… Naruto was waiting near the house for me." Minato inwardly groaned as she continued. "He was so kind to tell me Itachi was dead and that I sho-sho-should be his arm candy." Suddenly the teen broke down. Minato was shocked when tears started falling from her eyes and silent sobs racked her small frame.

"Oh Sasuke." the blond stood up and pulled Sasuke into a hug, letting her cry into his chest as he gently rubbed her back in calming circles. "Why would you believe Naruto when he said that?" Sasuke pulled away from the hug and brought her clinched hands up to her heart and letting him see the bloody necklace.

"He… never takes it off… I made it for him." Minato gently took her cupped her hands and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I wanted Tsunade to heal him more before you see him… so you'll be able to see him in a few days." Sasuke shakily nodded and tried to wipe away her tears.

"Will he be… alright?" Minato smiled and nodded.

"Of course with Tsunade-san helping him, he'll be back to normal in no time." Sasuke finally cracked a small smile and began to relax.

"Al-alright I guess so." Minato gave her another soft smile and had her sit back down before going over to the door. He opened said door and whispered to the masked Anbu that appeared before him before closing it and returning to Sasuke.

"Now Sasuke I need you to listen alright?" Sasuke nodded and straightened in the chair, her eyes were still puffy but she had stopped crying. "I am bringing Naruto here and I want to know why there is so much negative air between you two." Sasuke tensed but sadly nodded and waited quietly for the younger blond to arrive.

About 20 minutes later there was a loud knock on the office door and Minato stood up, only to lean against his desk and call for them to come in. Naruto opened the door with a big smile and walked into the room.

"You wanted to see me?" Minato nodded and gestured to the open seat in front of him. Once the teen was seated he finally saw Sasuke and sighed in exasperation. But before he could comment on it he was cut off.

"Alright, I believe this had gone on long enough… Naruto why do you hate Sasuke?" the blond crossed his arms and looked away from the younger teen.

"I don't know what you're talking about I never hated her." Minato sighed and turned to Sasuke.

"Fine, Sasuke-chan… when did Naruto first show that he didn't like you?" Sasuke glanced over at Naruto before returning her gaze to the floor.

"…The academy." Minato raised an eyebrow and looked back at his son.

"Naruto?" the younger blond groaned and shrugged.

"What? She was an easy target to make fun of, everyone did… it wasn't just me." Minato frowned but sadly looked back to Sasuke.

"Why didn't you come and tell me? I asked you if everything was alright." Sasuke sighed.

"I didn't want to bother you… you were busy and I-Itachi was always there to make me smile." Minato rubbed his temple before sighing.

"I don't know what to do with you two… Naruto I thought your mother and I raised you better than this and Sasuke… you are never bothering me with anything, it's my job to help the villagers and that means you." Sasuke gave him a small smile but Naruto rolled his eyes and scoffed drawling Minato's attention back to him.

"You always take her side." Minato frowned as he caught Sasuke shrink away from Naruto's loud voice.

"I don't take sides Naruto…" He paused, an idea coming to his mind as Naruto rolled his eyes, obviously not believing him.

"Alright Naruto it seems you don't believe a word I say so let's try this. I'm going to go through what I know and what I've been told, then you can tell me what you would have done." Naruto looked surprised and slowly nodded. Before he continued he looked at Sasuke who took a deep breath and nodded.

"Let's start from the beginning… Sasuke's father died defending the village almost 16 years ago and her mother soon after, leaving her in the orphanage since she was born…" Naruto's eyes widened. "Keep in mind you were two and a happy kid. Four years later Sasuke met Itachi and she started to enjoy life again…" He glanced at Sasuke and saw her eyes glazed over with memories.

"Two year after that while you were in your second year at the academy Sasuke was deemed acceptable to enter into your year and coincidently your class. Since she was accepted into the academy I allowed Itachi to become her guardian so that he could train her but then I hear from the teachers at the academy that none of the others seem to like her. As you just heard she didn't tell me you were one of the ones leading them, she didn't even tell me she was having trouble." Sasuke inconspicuously sunk farther into her chair; Naruto looked confused but didn't say anything.

"When you all graduated you and Sasuke joined Sakura-chan as a team but every report I got stated the same thing… 'Naruto and Sakura have good teamwork but isolate Sasuke.' So I was going to look into what was going on but low and behold I get called down to the hospital because Sasuke got attacked…" Naruto looked ready to interrupt but just grit his teeth and dropped his gaze. When Minato paused and turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke do you want to tell him what you did when I asked you who was responsible?" Sasuke sent a quick glance at Naruto before shaking her head and hiding behind her bangs.

"I figured… just so you know Naruto, she made Itachi swear not to do anything before she told him…. do you see what happened? I don't know why you even started picking on Sasuke in the first place… and now." Naruto's eyes narrowed as a frowned appeared.

"Wait what did I do now?" Minato sighed.

"You thought it would be a good idea to tell Sasuke that Itachi was dead." The blunt statement made Naruto pale and brought a sharp intake of breath from Sasuke. Minato's voice softened as he looked between the teens.

"Naruto… Itachi is critically injured in the hospital and Sasuke didn't know." Naruto's eyes widened and the last of the color drained from his face. "You telling her like that was like someone walking up to you and saying both your mother and I were dead." Naruto dropped his gaze to the ground.

"I didn't mean it like that…" to Minato's surprise Sasuke growled and glared at his son.

"You didn't mean it… so smiling and telling me my closest person was dead isn't what you meant?" her dark eyes stared hard at him daring him to deny it.

"It wasn't like that." Sasuke's eyes flashed with a disbelieving look before she scoffed and turned her attention back to the bloody necklace in her hands, her eyes watering but not crying. Naruto watched her with confusion.

"Why do you like him so much?" Sasuke eyes snapped back up at him the glare quickly returning.

"Because he never treated me like I was a murderer!" Naruto winced as he felt his father gaze land on him.

"Naruto Uzamaki! What does she mean by that?" Naruto sunk lower into his chair and didn't answer. Minato turned to Sasuke who scoffed again.

"I'm done being nice to you Naruto… I've given you plenty of time to grow up but it seems you'll always be a child." Naruto's eyes widened as the younger teen called him a child but before he could snap back at her she turned to Minato.

"Back in the academy the other reason I didn't tell you what was going on was that Naruto decided to have all the other student believe I was the reason my parents are dead… he had them all calling me a murderer." Minato's eyes widened and he looked at his son, when Naruto didn't raise his gaze to meet him he knew it was true.

"Naruto… where did you get that idea?" the blond shrugged.

"I heard some villagers talking…" Minato sighed but stood up and loudly clapped his hands together making Naruto jump and Sasuke raise her gaze.

"Alright you two this is it. I don't want any more of this hate between you, Sasuke I know you don't want to but give him one more chance." Sasuke looked at Naruto for a few silent minutes before sighing.

"One more chance." Minato smiled and turned to Naruto.

"And you, I'm sick of getting complaints about you. If you don't turn yourself around I will let the council decide your punishments and you will be demoted back down to a genin." Naruto's jaw dropped and he gaped at his father like a fish. But the older blond just gave him an even stare. "Am I clear?" The two teens nodded just as aloud knock came on the office door.

"Hokage-sama! Your patient is awake… we're having trouble controlling him." Minato quickly stood but Sasuke dashed in front of him and gave him a hard determined stare. "Sir! He won't calm down and he's going to end up hurting himself." Minato frowned but sighed and nodded toward Sasuke, the two quickly left the tower and headed toward the hospital. What they didn't see was Naruto's surprised face falling into one of pure jealousy.

The moment Minato and Sasuke entered the hospital loud crashes and bangs were frequently being made through out the halls and nurses were obviously panicked, not knowing what to do. Minato only paused briefly to turn to Sasuke.

"I didn't want you to see him like this." Sasuke nodded as she followed him toward the source of the noises and the moment the door opened a chair smashed into the wall next to them. Minato ran over to the bed where three other nurses and Tsunade were trying to restrain Itachi. They had one of his arms strapped down but they couldn't get the other because he was blindly struggling against them. Sasuke ran over to the bed and grabbed the tied hand. Itachi stilled for a second and tilted his head toward her, the cloth wrapped around his eyes preventing him from seeing.

"Sas…?" his voice was raspy and Sasuke squeezed his hand.

"Yeah it's me… you need to calm down… Tsunade-san is trying to help you." Itachi took several deep breaths and slowly relaxed back on the bed. The three nurses hesitantly released him once Tsunade nodded. Minato gave them a reassuring smile and they bowed before leaving the room. Once the door closed Tsunade sighed and carefully checked over the now red bandages around Itachi's torso.

"If I had known you would have relaxed with her here I would have sent for her sooner." Itachi frowned but tilted his head back toward where he felt Sasuke and didn't say anything. Tsunade let her hands glow green as she pushed healing chakra into him. Minato watched as Sasuke looked solely at Itachi face, her eyes never straying.

"Will you be able to handle him?" Tsunade scoffed and waved him off.

"Of course, with this little calming charm everything should be fine." Minato nodded and looked back at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-chan… I want you to go home later alright? It's already 6 o'clock." Sasuke finally took her gaze from Itachi.

"Alright." Minato sighed again.

"Don't do anything drastic… and Itachi relax." The older raven frowned but still didn't say anything. Minato sighed one last time before heading back to the tower. Tsunade frowned as she stopped pushing chakra into Itachi.

"I can't do anything more today; you have to take it easy." Itachi sighed but nodded before Tsunade left, leaving Sasuke and Itachi alone.

* * *

**TBC**

Oh can you believe Naruto has the balls to try hitting on Sasuke? And Itachi's injured! What is the world coming to?... I know but you'll have to review to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap:

"_Don't do anything drastic… and Itachi relax." The older raven frowned but still didn't say anything. Minato sighed one last time before heading back to the tower. Tsunade frowned as she stopped pushing chakra into Itachi._

"_I can't do anything more today; you have to take it easy." Itachi sighed but nodded before Tsunade left, leaving Sasuke and Itachi alone. _

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Writing

_Flashbacks_

**Announcements**

"_**Kyuubi talking"**_

Love will never die

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Sasuke slowly let go of Itachi's hand and gently cupped his face. The older raven sighed and leaned into the touch, instantly relaxing completely into the hospital bed beneath him.

"Sas…" Sasuke nodded but weakly laughed when she remembered his eyes were covered.

"I'm here Itachi… would you like some water?" Itachi nodded but jumped when Sasuke pressed a cup to his lips a few seconds later. He slowly drank the offered liquid and sighed when he finished the water.

"Sasuke… please take… off the…" his voice was still rough and cracked but Sasuke understood.

"I don't know why Tsunade-san wrapped your eyes… maybe you should let her?" Itachi gave her a small smile and blindly searched for her hand. Sasuke smiled and took his hand with her left while her right stayed on his cheek.

"My eyes… fine now." He squeezed her hand and cleared his throat. "I haven't seen you in three months… please don't make me wait longer." Sasuke couldn't help the smile that widened as she used her free hand to carefully unwrap Itachi's eyes. The moment he could see their eyes met and Sasuke started crying. Itachi smiled lovingly and softly pulled her into a hug, completely ignoring the sharp pain of moving his torso.

"Itachi…" the older raven took a deep breath and gently rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry Sasuke… I'm late." Sasuke gave him a weak laugh and continued to let the tears fall. Itachi slowly let go of the teen and wiped away her tears, even though his hand began to shake. "I didn't mean to worry you… Shin and Tara needed my help." Sasuke happily shook her head.

"It's fine… you're here now and that's all that matters." Itachi chuckled but winced. Sasuke's eyes widened as she remembered they were in the hospital and gently pushed Itachi back on the bed. "You're hurt… you shouldn't be moving around so much." Itachi freely smiled and recaptured Sasuke's hand in his own, before relaxing.

"Sasuke-chan… I need you to do something for me." Sasuke nodded and put her free hand around Itachi's. The older raven sighed and softly closed his eyes.

"During the mission I had to use my Mangekyou… it blinded me for a while and I think that's why Tsunade-san is worried." Sasuke nodded but waited for him to continue. "You remember when I said there was a secret meeting place for the Uchiha clan?" Sasuke nodded again. "I need you to go there and get all the scrolls pertaining to the sharingan and its powers… there will be quite a few so seal them in another scroll." Sasuke tilted her head.

"Alright… where is the meeting place?" Itachi smiled before slowly reaching up and lightly poking Sasuke forehead. Tsunade choose that moment to open the door.

"Sorry Sasuke but it's… why aren't your eyes covered?" Itachi sighed and Sasuke giggled.

"That was me, sorry Tsunade-san but we haven't seen each other in three months." The blond rolled her eyes but walked over and looked Itachi straight in the eyes.

"I didn't think your sight was back yet?" Itachi nodded and sighed.

"I'll explain what happened." He turned to Sasuke. "Go now and bring them back here." Sasuke nodded and squeezed his hand once more before leaving the room.

X-2 hours later (8 o'clock) -X

Sasuke quietly opened Itachi's door and smiled when she saw Itachi asleep and Tsunade holding a green hand to his chest. She slid the door closed and walked over to the empty chair next to the bed. Tsunade smiled and turned away from Itachi.

"So did you get the scrolls?" Sasuke nodded and pulled a small scroll out of her kunai pouch. Tsunade took the scroll and walked over to a table that had been set up in the corner of the room. She opened the scroll and pushed some of her chakra into the paper. A second later roughly 15 large scrolls and several smaller scrolls appeared on the table causing Tsunade to sigh in frustration. Sasuke gently brushed a few stray strands of hair from Itachi's face before standing up and walking over to Tsunade.

"Would you like my help?" Tsunade smiled but shook he head.

"Thanks but I don't even know what I'm looking for. You can keep Itachi company in case he wakes up again." Sasuke nodded and returned to the chair beside the bed. She gave Itachi a small smile but her eyes saddened when she saw the thick bandages wrapped around his chest.

X- 4 hours later (12 o'clock midnight) -X

Tsunade's eyes widened as she reread one of the scrolls on the table. She gasped and a smile brightened her face before she turned around to the two ravens in the room. Her words died halfway to her lips when she saw them.

Sasuke had fallen asleep at some point and her head was resting on her folded arm, while her hand loosely held Itachi's. To her surprise Itachi was awake and softly playing with Sasuke hair. His gaze was loving as he watched the younger teen sleep beside him. Tsunade closed the scroll she was holding and walked over to the bed, gaining Itachi's attention.

"Were you able to find anything?" his voice didn't crack anymore but it was still softer than normal, as he didn't want to wake Sasuke.

"I think I found it but it will still take some time… why didn't you tell us sooner?" Itachi shrugged and returned his gaze to Sasuke before sighing.

"I knew the effects but I thought I'd have enough time before they started." Tsunade nodded, smiled and affectionately ruffled Itachi's hair gaining a glare in return.

"Alright it's late… I think it's time for someone to head home." Itachi sighed and gently shook Sasuke awake. The younger raven instantly sat up and looked around before relaxing and turning back to Itachi.

"Itachi-kun?" Tsunade laughed and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"It's time to go home Sasuke-chan, you can see Itachi-kun tomorrow." Sasuke stifled a yawn and pouted. Tsunade just smiled and ruffled her hair. "I'll give you 5 minutes to say goodnight." She was out the door before Sasuke could blink leaving them alone.

"I promise I'll come back tomorrow." Itachi smiled and gently pulled her closer.

"I'd like that." Sasuke giggled and pressed a quick kiss to Itachi cheek before slipping out of his arms. She paused at the door and smiled back at him.

"Try and get some rest… if you're good I'll bring you some dango." Itachi smirked and raised his hands in surrender.

"I promise." Sasuke smiled and dashed back to Itachi only to give him another kiss before disappearing out the door. A few seconds later Tsunade reentered the room, scroll in hand and knowing smirk on her face.

"Did you want me to see about your eyes now? Or would you like to get some more rest?"Itachi sighed and closed his eyes.

"If you can please fix them now… I don't want Sasuke to see this." Tsunade nodded and stood next to the injured Uchiha.

"Alright, this will take some time and I want your eyes covered afterward." Itachi frowned and tensed.

"Why do my eyes need to be covered?" Tsunade sighed.

"They will be extremely sensitive and I don't want them to get damaged… does covering your eyes ready bother you that much?" Itachi's eyes narrowed and he looked down at the sheets.

"I never like things near my eyes… no one in my family did." Tsunade nodded and unrolled the scroll on the side of the bed.

"It probably has to do with your sharingan and how it sharpens your vision." Itachi nodded and slowly looked up at the blond medic.

"Just don't let anyone else in after you cover them… and could you remove them before Sasuke gets here?" Tsunade paused and raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"If I do this now then I'll remove the bandages around 10:30... Sasuke-chan will probably be back around then." Itachi took a deep breath and nodded before closing his eyes. Tsunade turned her full attention to the scroll in front of her and began the intense work on the Uchiha's eyes.

X-10 o'clock the next morning-X

Sasuke smiled to Con as he handed her two plastic bags, He smiled back and ruffled her hair making her pout.

"Make sure you eat too, I don't need you joining Itachi." Sasuke nodded and gave him a quick one armed hug.

"Of course and once he's released we'll be sure to come by." Con laughed and nodded, knowing she would do so whether Itachi wanted to come or not.

"Oh I also heard some gossip floating around the shinobi." Sasuke tilted her head, normally not one for gossip but whenever Con heard something it was interesting. "They said there's going to be a… ball? You know like dancing and socializing." Sasuke looked surprised.

"Is this the first time they're doing this?" Con shook his head as he thought.

"No… no I think it's one of those annual things, I think it'll be some time in august, I bet if you wanted to know more about it Hokage-sama would be able to tell you about it." Sasuke's smile returned and she turned to leave.

"I think I will, but I have to go take these to Itachi. Have a good day and try not to poison anyone!" Con pouted and jokingly stomped his foot.

"That was one time!" Sasuke giggled as she left the shop with a final wave of her hand. The streets seemed to pulse as the villagers happily chatted, it was nearing the middle of July and families were spending more time together. Sasuke watched as she saw Sakura up the street. The pinkette was walking with Lee and the two were holding hands, while shopping in the market.

"_**Kit, are you going to take that food to Itachi-kun?"**_ Sasuke snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at the bags in her hand.

'Thanks Kyuubi-san I don't want to give him bad food.' She smiled when Kyuubi's deep chuckle echoed through her subconscious.

"_**Go on, he's still waiting for you."**_ Sasuke didn't need to be told twice as she quickly started her trek to the hospital. She was careful not to attract unwanted attention as she made her way through the crowds. When she finally arrived at the hospital she quickly fled inside and took a deep relieved breath. No one was in the front lobby/waiting room so she continued farther down the hall, already knowing where she was going. As she arrived at Itachi's room she heard voices and listened closely when she recognized Tsunade as the one speaking.

"… done all I can for now, using Mangekyou sharingan shouldn't cause anymore damage… but just to be safe I don't want you using it unless necessary." Sasuke couldn't help the smile that tugged on her lips as she lightly knocked on the door before sticking her head inside.

"Hello Tsunade-san… can Itachi-kun have a visitor?" Tsunade smiled when she saw the raven and nodded.

"Of course but I'm not sure if he behaved well enough for you to stay." Sasuke giggled as she pushed the door open and entered the small room. Itachi's eyes were narrowed at Tsunade but when he saw Sasuke he smiled and turned to face her completely.

"You're looking better." Itachi nodded as Sasuke sat down next to his bed.

"Yes Tsunade-san was able to heal some more of my injuries." Sasuke turned to Tsunade and smiled.

"Thank you… will it be ok for him to eat something?" Tsunade laughed as she finished resealing the scrolls before handing it to the teen.

"Actually he skipped breakfast, so he should eat something." The blonde's smile widened when Sasuke turned a frown at Itachi.

"You skipped breakfast?" Itachi inwardly sighed and sent a glare toward Tsunade.

"You said you were going to bring food… I didn't want to be full when you got here." Sasuke groaned in exasperation and placed her bags on the floor.

"You are being a child, just because you didn't want to eat hospital food doesn't mean you shouldn't eat… I would have brought you something…" Itachi sighed as Sasuke saddened and he reached out, gently brushing her bangs from her face. But Tsunade beat him to an explanation.

"Even if you did bring him food I doubt he would have eaten… this morning I was healing his chakra pathways and it's not something you want to eat after." Sasuke seemed to accept her reasoning and nodded toward the blond.

"Alright… than I'm glad I brought you some food now." Itachi smiled and took her hand as Tsunade checked his heart rate again.

"You're good for now, eat and relax. I'll be back in a few hours for another round of healing." The two ravens nodded and watched as Tsunade left them alone. Sasuke suddenly smiled and pulled her hand form Itachi's and dug into the bags at her feet. Itachi raised an eye brow and watched as Sasuke pulled out two plastic containers and handed both to him.

"What did you bring?" Sasuke crumpled up the now empty bag before digging into the second bag and pulling out two plastic bowls.

"I figured you'd be hungry so I got you some of Con-san's chicken and rice and of course some dango." Itachi's eyes softened as he opened the containers and saw the food. Before Sasuke opened hers he lightly pulled her up onto the bed so she was sitting next to him.

"Thank you it looks delicious." Sasuke smiled and grabbed the wooden chopsticks, handing them to Itachi before grabbing a spoon and opening her own food. Itachi chuckled when he saw the tomato soup in front of Sasuke and sneakily stole her spoon before trying the soup.

"Hey! I got you your own food don't eat mine!" Itachi smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, giving her back her spoon.

"Calm down, I just wanted to make sure it was good." Sasuke rolled her eyes and took her own mouth full of soup, as smile slipping onto her lips. Itachi tightened his arm around her waist and began eating his own food. A few minutes later Sasuke giggled and looked over her shoulder at Itachi.

"Stop tickling me." Itachi smirked and reluctantly stopped his attack on Sasuke ticklish side and relaxed back into the hospital bed. Sasuke smiled and closed all the containers before setting them aside. She leaned back and curled up against Itachi's shoulder, sighing in relief. Itachi smiled and moved over so they could both relax onto the bed before closing his eyes. Sasuke listened to Itachi's heartbeat and soon let it lull her to sleep.

When Tsunade returned to the room she saw the two ravens sleeping peacefully together and smiled. She grabbed an extra blanket and covered Sasuke before turning off the main lights in the room, leaving just a single lamp to give the room a dim glow. The blond looked at them one last time before quietly shutting the door and letting them sleep.

* * *

**TBC**

Awwww they're soooo cute!

Oh and I know someone is probably wondering… "She said Sasuke had a mission today but she didn't go. Why?" well dear reader there is a reason for that. Once Sasuke found out Itachi was in the hospital she postponed her mission for a couple days.

Anyway review and see what happens next.


End file.
